Sobre morcegos e lobos
by Partygirl08
Summary: Após a guerra contra o Lorde das Trevas, guerreiros desta batalha começam a perceber que, enfim, haverá sol após as trevas no Mundo Bruxo. Os alunos do sétimo ano de Hogwarts retornam para terminar seus estudos, compondo uma turma especial, criada pela no
1. Prólogo

**Título:Sobre Morcegos e Lobos**

**Autores: Raquel R. e Patricia D.**

**Disclaimer: **Nós não somos as criadoras dos caracteres originais de J.K. Howling, apenas os emprestamos para que se divertissem um pouco após a guerra.

**Classificação: Shipper SS/HG - M**

**Personagens:** Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Teddy Lupin.

**Avisos: 1. **Esta história se passa após a guerra contra Voldemort. Todos os eventos de "As Relíquias da Morte" são considerados até o capítulo 32 ("A varinha das varinhas). Depois disso, nós modificamos um pouco a história.

**2. **Optamos por manter o nome dos personagens originais, mais conhecidos, em inglês.

**3. **Esta não é uma song fic, mas o título de alguns capítulos faz referência a algumas músicas que julgamos perfeitas para os eventos descritos.

**Resumo: **Após a guerra contra o Lorde das Trevas, guerreiros desta batalha começam a perceber que, enfim, haverá sol após as trevas no Mundo Bruxo. Os alunos do sétimo ano de Hogwarts retornam para terminar seus estudos, compondo uma turma especial, criada pela nova diretora, Minerva McGonagall. Em meio aos estudos e a preparação para os N.I.E.Ms, a vida adulta começa a se delinear para Hermione Granger, em mais do que um aspecto.

**PRÓLOGO**

Amanhecia o dia em Hogwarts. Havia um leve nevoeiro que se esvaía sob os raios de sol que venciam as trevas causadas pela passagem dos dementadores na noite anterior. Todos pareciam acordar de um pesadelo, que só não era completo pela vitória indiscutível.Voldemort estava morto.

Hermione Granger olhava o nascer do dia, que deveria ser o primeiro dia do resto das vidas do Mundo Bruxo, mas não conseguia sentir nada além de dor. As perdas humanas durante a batalha final contra o Lorde das Trevas haviam sido muitas e nada mais seria como antes.

A morte de Ninphadora Tonks a abalava sobremaneira. A jovem bruxa deixava um filho ainda bebê, que teria que sobreviver sem os cuidados e os amores de uma mãe. Ao menos teria um pai devotado e corajoso, que lutara até o fim do lado do bem. Colin fora uma perda trágica, sua bravura sobrepujara sua pouca idade e o menino mostrara-se um amigo fiel. Fred, por Mérlim, ainda podia ouví-lo pelos corredores de Hogwarts, aprontando das suas.

Harry estava vivo. Novamente vencera Voldemort. Ron também vivia, porém a família Weasley encontrava-se em profundo luto. Algum dia eles seriam capazes de superar os horrores da guerra? Hermione não saberia responder.

Hermione sabia que, embora seus amigos estivessem a salvo e a ameaça do mal tivesse para sempre se dissipado de suas vidas, sua própria vida perdera o sentido. Severus Snape estava morto. O verdadeiro herói, o homem que dedicara sua vida para proteger Harry e todos os alunos de Hogwarts, havia sido assassinado por ordem de seu anigo mestre, e ela presenciara seu último suspiro.

Ainda podia sentir o cheiro de sangue que tomara conta da Casa dos Gritos, onde o corpo de Snape jazia, e ouvir a voz de seu professor pela última vez saindo dos lábios finos e crispados. Ele dissera a Harry, "olhe para mim", porém não completara seu intuito. Snape estava morto. E ela sentia que havia morrido um pouco também.


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta fic foi removida. Encontra-se agora no site "Floreios e Borrões".**

****

**CAPÍTULO 1. **_**"This is the end"**_

Os corpos das vítimas ainda estavam sendo recolhidos no Grande Salão de Hogwarts, para onde haviam sido levados, em sinal de respeito. Haveria um funeral coletivo para os heróis de guerra. Assombrava-lhe a idéia de que o corpo do professor de poções ficaria abandonado na Casa dos Gritos. Logo ele, que ceifara sua vida, abdicara de sua alegria, dividido em uma vida dupla que o condenava ao descrédito eterno, de ambos os lados. Ele era também um herói, talvez o maior, e merecia ser velado junto aos outros, reconhecido ao menos após a morte.

Hermione precisava resgatar o corpo do professor, sentia que lhe devia isso. Durante os anos como sua aluna, aprendera a respeitá-lo, mesmo quando ele lhe dirigia comentários mordazes. Mais do que isso, aprendera de certa forma a amá-lo, embora ainda não pudesse admitir isso totalmente. Sua inteligência sagaz a encantava, sua voz profunda, desde o primeiro dia de aula quando falava da sutil arte do preparo de poções, causava-lhe arrepios, temerosos e desejosos. Mas eram agora apenas lembranças remotas e tristes, para serem guardadas a sete chaves em seu coração. Ele se fora e com ele, parte do que ela tinha de mais doce. Precisava resgatá-lo, despedir-se.

Pediria a Harry que a ajudasse, se ele não estivesse tão afetado por suas perdas. E, também, não saberia se ele a atenderia. Ainda não havia conseguido assimilar os eventos que havia visto na penseira, que ligavam de forma muito intensa Snape e sua mãe, Lilly. E a mágoa que sentia pelo professor não seria tão facilmente apagada, pois este fizera de sua vida um verdadeiro inferno durante seus anos em Hogwarts.

A família Weasley a ajudaria, certamente, mas como pedir a eles? Não poderia, não agora. A Professora McGonagall estava sobrecarregada com a organização dos funerais e com a recuperação de Hogwarts, para abertura no próximo ano letivo. Novos professores precisariam ser contratados, novos alunos chegariam e um novo tempo seria anunciado na escola.

Hermione sentia-se perdida, mas decidiu que carregaria o corpo de Severus Snape nos braços se fosse preciso. Só precisava que alguém a acompanhasse até a Casa dos Gritos. Decidida, caminhou em direção às pessoas que se movimentavam no Grande Salão. Alguns corpos ainda permaneciam ali à espera de remoção. Ao lado de um deles um homem magro, com as roupas puídas e amassadas, encontrava-se ajoelhado.

"Prof. Lupin", Hermione falou baixinho, reconhecendo-o. Certamente aquele era o corpo de Tonks. Lágrimas cobriam o rosto do homem, misturadas a sangue e poeira. Ele olhou para cima e viu Hermione, porém não conseguiu falar. Ela ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, passando um braço sobre seus ombros caídos e, finalmente, deixou as lágrimas rolarem. A batalha acabara afinal. Sem vencedores.

A sua dor ao contemplar aquela cena era atroz. Por Mérlin, ninguém tinha o direito de destruir uma família assim! Mas nem de longe podia alcançar o que se passava no coração do Prof. Lupin. Era um homem tão íntegro, bondoso, devotado, mas nada do que conquistava parecia reter-se em suas mãos. Agora era a mulher de sua vida que fechava os olhos para o infinito.

Tudo o que é sólido se desmancha no ar, pensava a garota ao olhar em volta e a melancolia lhe tomava conta. O professor finalmente puxou o lençol e cobriu o rosto da esposa morta. Não havia nada que eles pudessem fazer. Precisava seguir com sua vida, tinha um filho para criar. Pegou a mão de Hermione e levantou-se, fazendo com que ela o acompanhasse.

Já em pé, Remus virou-se para ela e segurou-lhe o queixo, levantando o rosto banhado em lágrimas para ele. Ela estava desolada demais, pensou. "Srta. Granger, você está ferida?"

"Não professor" respondeu ela enxugando as lágrimas com as costas da mão. "Professor Lupin, preciso da sua ajuda". Ele não falou nada, apenas a fitou.

"Professor, o corpo do Prof. Snape... precisamos pegá-lo na Casa dos Gritos... eu sei que não tenho o direito de lhe pedir isso... mas eu... eu preciso que alguém me ajude..."

Lupin apertou os olhos pensando na dificuldade da tarefa, Snape não tinha sido até então um exemplo de colega. Mas, afinal de contas, preparara-lhe durante meses a poção do mata cão para que pudesse lecionar em Hogwarts, e agora vinha à tona sua inocência e seu heroísmo. Precisava atender o pedido da aluna. Também precisava se redimir. "Sim, Srta. Granger, eu a ajudarei. Mas tem certeza de que quer me acompanhar? Talvez não seja apropriado para uma aluna..." Ele disse, hesitante.

"Tenho certeza professor, quero ir junto. Devemos isso a ele, quero estar lá.

Remus Lupin apressou o passo, sendo acompanhado de perto por Hermione que quase corria para alcançá-lo. Nao entendia racionalmente o porque da pressa, mas seu coração apertado a fazia correr tanto que ultrapassava o professor.

Chegando ao lado de fora dos portões de Hogwarts podiam finalmente aparatar. "Temo que seja mais rápido e seguro fazermos uma aparatação acompanhada," disse o professor. Hermione assentiu com a cabeça, ainda ofegante pela corrida. Ele aproximou-se e a segurou pela cintura, um abraço que, mesmo nessas condições, afagou-lhe um pouco coração.

Logo Hermione sentia um aperto no umbigo, os dois rodaram e logo estavam no portao da Casa dos Gritos. Lupin adiantou-se à frente de Hermione. O que quer que tivesse acontecido com Snape não deveria ser algo muito agradável de ser visto pela menina. Hermione seguiu logo atrás dele. Sentia a apreensão do professor, mas ela já estivera neste lugar e já vira o corpo de Severus Snape sem vida no chão. Nada poderia ter mudado, poderia? Quando chegaram na entrada da casa ela segurou-o pelo braço, fazendo-o parar.

"Professor... obrigada por me ajudar, mesmo depois de ter perdido..." Ela não conseguiu continuar. O rosto do professor estava contorcido pelo sofrimento. Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça e disse "Severus Snape foi, dentre todos nós, o mais corajoso. Eu devo isso a ele. Pelo menos em sua morte ele vai ter o reconhecimento e a consideração que não lhe dispensei em vida".

Dizendo isso, Lupin entrou e olhou ao redor, tentando se acostumar com a penumbra. Procurou pelo corpo de Snape e não o encontrando voltou-se para Hermione que se encontrava logo atrás.

"Hermione, onde ele está?" disse ele. Hermione olhou para o chão onde deveria estar o corpo do professor, mas só havia um rastro de sangue. Ela seguiu as marcas pelo chão até um canto do aposento, onde um vulto negro encontrava-se encolhido.

"Será possível... não, não... Snape não estava morto quando Harry o deixara?" Pensou desesperadamente, Hermione. Ela correu até o vulto e ao perceber que ele respirava com dificuldade extrema começou a puxar suas vestes, para ter acesso aos seus ferimentos.

"Professor Lupin... venha até aqui" pediu, mas era desnecessário. Lupin já estava ao seu lado e começara a ajudá-la com as vestes de Snape. "Ele está vivo... ele está vivo... como é possível??" quis saber ela, chorando de alívio.

"Nao importa agora saber como, precisamos ajudá-lo!" Disse Lupin, enquanto fazia um feitiço de limpeza do sangue e começava outro que mais parecia uma canção, passando pelo comprimento da fenda que lhe rasgava o pescoço. A ferida enorme aberta no pescoço de Snape parecia esboçar alguma melhora, mas de maneira nenhuma fechava. Com certeza o veneno de Nagini era muito mais poderoso do que ele imaginava e do que esse feitiço era capaz de curar. "Mas que droga, é óbvio que não funciona! Como pude ser tão ingênuo?"

Hermione desesperada com a situação, via apenas uma fenda dos olhos negros de Snape, ele já quase não aguentava mais. "Prof Lupin, o senhor já tomou as primeiras providências, mas agora precisamos levá-lo ao St Mungos imediatamente!!!"

"Sim Granger, preciso de sua ajuda com a aparatação, ele está muito fraco. Voce é capaz de fazer isso comigo?"

"Claro, estou pronta!!!" E virando-se para Snape que mantinha ainda, com um bravo esforço, um fio de consciência ela disse, mais para si mesma do que pra ele. "Aguente firme Prof Snape, só mais um pouco, o senhor não pode morrer agora."

_O título do capítulo: "This is the end" faz referência à música "The end" (The Doors – Jim Morrison)_

_This is the end_

_Beautiful friend_

_This is the end_

_My only friend, the end_

_Of our elaborate plans, the end_

_Of everything that stands, the end_

_No safety or surprise, the end_

_I'll never look into your eyes...again_

_Can you picture what will be_

_So limitless and free_

_Desperately in need...of some...stranger's hand_

_In a...desperate land ?_

_Lost in a Roman...wilderness of pain_

_And all the children are insane_

_All the children are insane_

_Waiting for the summer rain, yeah_

_There's danger on the edge of town_

_Ride the King's highway, baby_

_Weird scenes inside the gold mine_

_Ride the highway west, baby_

_Ride the snake, ride the snake_

_To the lake, the ancient lake, baby_

_The snake is long, seven miles_

_Ride the snake...he's old, and his skin is cold_

_The west is the best_

_The west is the best_

_Get here, and we'll do the rest_

_The blue bus is callin' us_

_The blue bus is callin' us_

_Driver, where you taken' us ?_

_The killer awoke before dawn, he put his boots on_

_He took a face from the ancient gallery_

_And he walked on down the hall_

_He went into the room where his sister lived, and...then he_

_Paid a visit to his brother, and then he_

_He walked on down the hall, and_

_And he came to a door...and he looked inside_

_"Father ?", "yes son", "I want to kill you"_

_"Mother...I want to...fuck you"_

_C'mon baby, take a chance with us _

_And meet me at the back of the blue bus_

_Doin' a blue rock, On a blue bus_

_Doin' a blue rock, C'mon, yeah_

_Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill_

_This is the end, Beautiful friend_

_This is the end, My only friend, the end_

_It hurts to set you free_

_But you'll never follow me_

_The end of laughter and soft lies_

_The end of nights we tried to die_

_This is the end_

_Este é o fim, caro amigo_

_Este é o fim,_

_Meu único amigo, o fim. _

_De nossos planos elaborados, o fim_

_De tudo que está de pé, o fim_

_Sem segurança ou surpresa, o fim_

_Nunca vou olhar em seus olhos outra vez_

_Consegue imaginar como será_

_Tão sem limites e livre_

_Desesperadamente precisando da mão de algum estranho_

_Em uma terra de desespero_

_Perdidos numa imensidão romana de dor_

_E todas as crianças estão loucas_

_Todas as crianças estão loucas_

_Esperando pela chuva de verão_

_Há perigo nos limites da cidade_

_Siga pela estrada do rei, baby_

_Cenas misteriosas dentro da mina de ouro_

_Siga pela estrada do oeste, baby_

_Monte a cobra, monte a cobra_

_E siga para o lago, o antigo lago, baby_

_A cobra é comprida, sete milhas_

_Monte a cobra_

_Ela é velha e sua pele é fria_

_O oeste é o melhor_

_O oeste é o melhor_

_Venha para cá e faremos o resto_

_O ônibus azul está nos chamando_

_O ônibus azul está nos chamando_

_Motorista, para onde você está nos levando?_

_O assassino acordou antes do amanhecer_

_Calçou suas botas_

_Pegou um rosto na antiga galeria_

_E seguiu pelo corredor_

_Ele foi até o quarto onde sua irmã morava_

_E então ele visitou seu irmão_

_E então ele, ele seguiu pelo corredor_

_E ele foi até uma porta, e olhou para dentro_

_Pai, sim filho, eu quero te matar_

_Mãe, eu quero..._

_Venha, baby, vamos nos arriscar_

_Venha, baby, vamos nos arriscar_

_Venha, baby, vamos nos arriscar_

_E me encontre atrás do ônibus azul_

_Fazendo um rock triste_

_Em um ônibus azul_

_Fazendo um rock triste_

_Venha!_

_Mate, mate, mate, mate, mate, mate_

_É o fim_

_Querido amigo_

_É o fim_

_Meu único amigo, o fim_

_Dói te libertar_

_Mas você nunca iria me acompanhar_

_O fim do riso e das leves mentiras_

_O fim das noites em que tentamos morrer_

_É o fim._


End file.
